This invention relates to a rear entrance ski boot incorporating a flex adjusting device.
It is a known fact that a currently much felt problem is that of affording the user with the ability to adjust the boot flex as desired, i.e. of adjusting at will the resistance opposed by the boot to the forward leaning movement of the boot front quarter.
Presently used devices are based upon a variety of designs but share one adverse feature, i.e. that of having in general a complex construction and involving difficult-to-perform operations to effect a desired adjustment.
Another disadvantage of prior devices is that they do not permit the amount of flex to be adjusted continuously, the adjustment being generally effected in steps which may even differ relatively to one another.